Dark Love (Is it really?)
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: After Licortwist tried to take over yet another Sugar Rush, it causes a problem between him and his girlfriend. what will happen to this dark couple?


Thanks to TheDisneyFan365 for this idea. Most of the characters, other than the original cast, belong to him but Creamy belongs to Lord Candycane.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph. Most OC's have their respective owners but Alden and Jojo belongs to me.**

 **In Sugar Rush (Disney-verse)...**

Licortwist was in a defendant's chair Vanellope's throne room, his wrists handcuffed. The other Sugar Rush Team racers were seated to the side where they were seated in a section marked "Jury" while Timothy, Ralph and Calhoun stood guard as bailiffs. Damon(1) and Jojo sat at a witness stand next to Vanellope and faced the spectators and Licortwist. Alden sat with the other citizens behind them in the spectators seats. These included most of this universe's Sugar Rush Citizens and racers, including his own doppelganger.

Vanellope stood as the Judge, wearing her princess outfit as a judge's outfit. Her throne was modified to function as the judge's stand. "Everyone, order in the court!", she yelled.

Candlehead stood up. "Ooh, I'll have a Tapper's Rootbeer and a Big Mac. Extra secret sauce on it to please. And can you add some extra sauce on the Big Mac too?" The Jury facepalmed. "Not that type of order Candlehead.", Taffyta said to her friend.

"Quiet!", Vanellope yelled as she banged a peppermint gavel on her desk. The room immediately became silent. "Good. Now, the defendant, Licortwist Hothead. You are charged with violating your parole, attempted murder on two accounts, conspiracy to usurp a kingdom's throne, damage to property and disturbing the peace. How do you plea?", she asked the defendant.

Licortwist just smirked. "Not guilty!"

The court was shocked.

"What do you mean 'not guilty'? We have proof of what you did, not to mention witnesses!", Vanellope said.

Licortwist just looked at her, unfazed. "I mean I'm not guilty. What happened is outside of your jurisdiction. Nothing I did can be held against me." The majority of the court and jury became confused by this. " _sigh..._ Let me clarify. When I did these supposed crimes, I didn't do it in this universe. It happened in another one. I did nothing to threaten this world. Also, you said you had proof, right? How come we haven't seen it yet?"

Murmurs from the audience can be heard as they agreed with the defendant. Vanellope banged her gavel on her desk again. "Order! Order! I will have order in my court!", she yelled. Candlehead was about to raise her hand again when Vanellope pointed her gavel at her and glared angrily. "Don't even try it C-Butt." Scared, Candlehead lowered her hand.

As the court quieted down, Vanellope turned to Jojo and Damon(1). "I'm afraid he's right Jojo. Do you and Damon have proof of his crimes?"

Jojo pulled out an HP Spectre laptop and began typing a web search on CHOOGLE until he found their show "Candy-Go-Boom!" on Chewtube. After a few seconds, the video finished loading. He pulled out a USB cord from his hat and connected it to the laptop. A holo-screen appeared from the front of his hat. "Yes your honor. This was the episode we filmed yesterday." Jojo showed them the full episode on the holo-screen. "If you would all please watch the episode, you'll find that we were able to film his whole attack."

Everyone watched the whole episode. Many of them were even intimidated by Licortwist's power, especially against Frosbite Candi. Others talked among themselves, criticizing Candi, Jojo and Damon's decision to let Licortwist go free.

As the video ended, many of the racers heard the citizens whispering something about how idiotic it was for them to let the licorice boy go around without even so much as a guard or two. Among the racers who heard these were Candi and Vanellope herself. The President stayed quiet as she listened in on the citizens' conversation but Candi felt extremely hurt as she overheard many of them calling her incompetent and flat out insulting her, whether it be her skills in racing or how she would eventually rule her own kingdom and lead it to ruin based on her decision making. She started to sniffle a bit as a few tears formed in her eyes and fall to her cheeks.

Many of the racers noticed this, especially Gloyd, who was sitting right next to the caramel themed girl, looking very concerned. Being the very good boyfriend he was, he gently took her hand in his and used his other hand to slowly tilt her chin up to face him. "Hey. Are you alright Candi?", he asked softly.

Candi suddenly jolted a little as she faced the pumpkin-headed racer, obviously surprised. "Uh-yeah Gloyd, I'm fine."

"Really? Then why are there tears on your face?"

Candi quickly wiped the tears away. "What tears? I don't know what you're talking about.", she said as she tried to cover it up, though her voice did make it obvious.

"Come on Candi, what is it?"

Candi took a breath to compose herself. "It's just that... ( _Sigh)..._ These people! They think I'm the worst." She started crying again as she hid her face in her hands.

Gloyd took out a handkerchief and gave it to Candi, which she accepted and wiped away her tears. He placed his hand on her back and began patting it gently. "Shh... No they don't. Don't worry about them Candi. They don't know what they're talking about."

Candi looked at him sadly. "What do you mean?"

Alden(1) and Jojo started humming the song as the two were talking.

"I mean, it's not your fault. Licortwist tricked you. He deceived all of us. He even did it to his own girlfriend! Who does that?!", Gloyd said, exaggerating at the last part. Candi giggled at this. "There ya go! That's my girl."

Candi started feeling better and smiled again. She leaned in close to the prankster and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Gloyd."

"Any time, Candi.", Gloyd said as his cheeks started to blush.

After a while, the citizens were still having various conversations amongst themselves, most of them relating to the present case, while others were just bored and starting to have some chats like where to hang out later. As the candy people continued talking, and the noise level got louder, Vanellope finally lost her patience. She took her peppermint gavel and slammed it as hard as she could on her desk. "QUIET!", she yelled as the gavel broke apart. "Uh?" She looked at the broken gavel. "Can someone get me a new one?"

Felix came up and tapped the broken handle with his hammer. "Don't worry Vanellope, I can fix it." _Ding!_ "There ya go."

"Thanks Felix." Felix gave her a thumbs up as he went back to his seat. "Okay, where we? Oh yeah, the proof of Licortwist's crimes." She looked at the defendant, then the victims before making her decision. "As we have seen, and proven you of your crimes, you are hereby sentenced to imprisonment in the Fungeon without possibility of parole." Vanellope was about to slam her gavel, making her sentence official, when a citizen's voice called out and interrupted her.

"Wait!", the voice said. Vanellope managed to stop her arm inches before hitting the table. "What?!" She looked around for the source of the interruption. "Who said that?"

A lady, looking to be right around her early twenties, and wearing formal attire that suited that of an official from royalty, stood up. "I-I did your honor."

"And who are you?", the princess-turned-president-turned-judge asked.

"M-my name is Lemon Honey."

"You mean like the one from Big Hero 6?", Alden (D-V) asked.

"No sir. I believe you mean miss Honey Lemon. I'm The majordomo of Licorice Castle and was Licortwist's nanny, of sorts, before he ran away.", Lemon Honey explained. Most of the Sugar Rush team chuckled at the thought of Licortwist having a nanny while the prince just scowled.

Vanellope banged her gavel on her desk again. "Okay, enough of that you guys." The racers went silent. She then turned to face Lemon. "Alright then Miss Lemon, as you were saying?"

"Oh, right, uh... I think you should give Prince Licortwist a chance to be free. After all, it was your team's responsibility to keep him from harming others."

"Yeah! Especially that Candi girl. If it wasn't for her, Prince Licortwist wouldn't have harmed those two.", a licorice candy-man added.

This realization set in for most of the candy citizens.

"Hey, he's right! It was all Candi's fault!", multiple citizens yelled. Candi began to feel the pressure of others judging her again and felt like crying once more. Luckily, Gloyd was right there to comfort her just as before.

"Enough!", Vanellope yelled as she banged her gavel again, startling the citizens. "Hehe, I love this thing.", she said as she held the gavel before licking it, "Mmm, minty."

"Yes?", Minty Zaki asked.

"Not you.", Vanellope said. Minty sat back down. "Anyway, as for all of you, it wasn't Candi's fault that Licortwist was allowed to go free. It was mine. So don't even try to talk smack without knowing all the details, got it?", she defended her friend. Candi smiled at her.

"Ah hah! So you admit it was your fault. Not surprising, since it was you who released Licortwist from the Code Room in the first place and messed everything up in Sugar Rush when he first got here.", Licortwist's lawyer, another licorice man, this time wearing a nice red and black suit, said as he entered the room.

"What the- who are you?", Jojo asked.

"I'm Prince Licortwist Hothead's lawyer.", he said as he made his way to the licorice boy's side.

"Where have you been?", Licortwist asked.

"Sorry sire, got stuck in traffic.", he answered. "Now, as I was saying... Miss Von Schweetz, do you or do you not admit to releasing one of the most powerful avatars in Sugar Rush?"

"Uh, yeah?", Vanellope answered, not sure where this was going.

"Correct. And are we to assume that you were also the one who granted Prince Hothead his parole?"

"Yes, I did."

"And why would you do that, you're highness?"

"Well...we're a democracy now. We follow these rules so everyone is given a fair chance, even after what they've done."

"Right. But after all of this, do you hold yourself accountable for endangering several games, not to mention worlds, at the hands of my client?"

Vanellope thought for a bit, finally realizing what this guy was trying to prove. "N-no. I am not to be held accountable for his actions."

The lawyer shared a grin with Licortwist before pacing around the front of the room, in front of the judge's stand. "Oh. So if you're not responsible, then someone else has to be liable for all of this. After all, Prince Licortwist certainly didn't get out on his own." He turned to face the spectators. "So my fellow citizens, if President Vanellope can't be the one blamed for this, who else do you think it should be?"

Many of the citizens, mostly licorice fans and a few other assorted fans, stood up and yelled, "Candi!"

The lawyer grinned wider. "I can't hear you. Who is it?", he said, trying to incite the crowd.

"CANDI!"

"There you have it. Everyone here agrees that it is all Princess Candi Owens's fault.", the lawyer said.

Candi herself felt so distressed and miserable at this sudden assault on her that she ran out of the room crying. Gloyd chased her as they left the courtroom. "Candi, wait!", Gloyd called out. Sadly, Candi just kept running until she was out of sight. Now very worried, Gloyd ran back into the courtroom. "Guys, I'm gonna go find Candi, alright?" The racers nodded before he ran out to find his girl.

"You see? Even now, Princess Candi prefers to run away than take responsibility like a _real_ royal would.", the lawyer commented.

"Alright! That is enough!", Vanellope yelled as she repeatedly banged her gavel. The crowd went silent once again. "It's not her fault!"

"Oh, that's very noble of you President Vanellope, defending your friend like that." The lawyer came close to her. "But the question still remains... Whose fault is it?"

Vanellope took in a deep breath. " _Sigh..._ I-It's mine."

"You heard it here folks. President Vanellope is the cause of all this trouble. What do you think she should do about Prince Licortwist?", said the lawyer.

"Let him go!", said the licorice fans, along with a few of the Sugar Rush team's fans.

"Again!"

"Let him go!"

"AGAIN!"

"LET HIM GO!"

"Order! Order! Quiet in the court!", Vanellope yelled, but the fans weren't listening to her anymore.

Feeling angered, Ralph used his giant hands and clapped them together...loudly. The sound was so loud, it created a strong gust of wind that knocked over many of the people in the front row, as well as the jury. "Shut Up!" The crowd picked themselves up and remained silent, fearing that the wrecker would wreck them. "Thanks. It's all yours now, princess cavity.", Ralph said to his best friend, teasing a bit.

"Thank you Jeeves.", she retorted back at him. She turned back to face the crowd. "Okay, I'm sorry but I can't let him go even after all he's done."

Several of the fans yelled, "Boo! Cheater! Unfair!..." among several other mean comments. Some even went so far as to throw random stuff at her. One of the objects thrown was Sour Bill. "Aaahhh!" Fortunately, Vanellope was able to dodge being hit by the sour ball.

"Alright, alright, calm down!", the raven-haired racer shouted, trying to get the spectators under control. "Look, what if we give him a reduced sentence instead?"

Majority of the fans agreed. "Good. So jury, what do you think? Is Licortwist guilty?", she asked her friends.

After a moment of quick deliberation, Taffyta stood up. "Yes your honor. We find the defendant, Licortwist Hothead, guilty..." The fans booed again. "Let me finish." The fans calmed down again. "Thank you. As I was saying... We find Licortwist guilty... However, since the crime was in fact, outside our jurisdiction, he will be found...innocent...in terms of this Sugar Rush."

Most of the fans cheered. This was suddenly cut short, however, when Vanellope banged her gavel again, ordering the court to quiet down. "Very well. Since the evidence does prove what Licortwist has done, he still has to be sentenced. But since his crimes were not committed here, I, President Vanellope Von Schweetz, instead sentence him to six months parole here in Sugar Rush. He will also be monitored and is to wear these power-restraining cuffs until he has fully served his sentence."

Timothy brought out a pair of power-restraining cuffs. These ones looked like the regular Sugar Rush handcuffs that once held Vanellope in the Fungeon. The only differences were these had no chains to hold the two sides together and that each cuff had an individual lock. He removed Licortwist's old cuffs and clipped the new ones around the licorice boy's wrists, securing each lock with its own unique key before he handed one key to Vanellope and the other to Crumbelina. "Can you give this to Candi?"

"Sure thing, dear. See you at dinner.", Crumbelina replied as she pecked Timothy's cheek before he walked away.

"Okay. I now declare this meeting...adjourned.", Vanellope said as she banged the gavel one more time before she glitched out of her dress and into her regular attire. As she did, everyone started to leave, including Licortwist. She walked up to Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. " _Phew!_ That was tough!"

"Hey, at least you handled it quite well, Fart Feathers.", Ralph said.

"Y-Yeah, of course I did. Did ya think I couldn't handle being the judge?", Vanellope said smugly.

"Well... You did look like you were in a bit of trouble for a moment there, Vanilla.", Felix said.

"Nah! I was just...contemplating of an appropriate course of action...is all!"

"Uh huh. Well, at least we're done with all this courtroom stuff. What do ya say we head on over to Tappers tonight?", Calhoun said.

"No thanks guys. I'm beat. I just wanna go home and spend some time relaxing. Maybe watch a movie with Flugs.", the tiny president yawned to prove her point. The other older characters just nodded before they left for Tappers. Vanellope was about to exit the room when she came back in and took the peppermint gavel from the desk. "No point in letting good candy go to waste.", she said as she licked it and scurried off to find Rancis.

Meanwhile, Outside the Castle...

"Well guys, our work here's done. Too bad Licortwist got off easier than we thought.", Damon said.

"Nothing we can do about. At least everyone got to watch the part where Creamy scolded Licortwist. So much for Mr. Hotshot Hothead.", Alden(1) laughed.

Jojo took out his black and silver portal key and opened a portal to their universe. "Anyway, let's go home. I still got a lot to do at home." Damon nodded and stepped through the portal and went of to The Stix. Jojo was about to step through as well when he noticed Alden(1). "Hey bro, aren't you coming?"

Alden shook his head. "I think I'm gonna stay here a while. I'll call you when you can pick me up, okay?" Jojo smiled and gave him a thumbs up before he went into the portal then disappeared.

"Hmm, I wonder where this universe's Alden and Nougetsia are?", he thought. He put his fists together again, "SHAMONE!", transformed into Runner Mode and went off to find his alternate self. "Better go find them, then."

After Alden(1) left, the castle doors opened up and a group of people exited the building. "I appreciate you taking the time to help me out with my case.", Licortwist said.

"It was my pleasure, sire.", the lawyer replied. "I'll go tell King Gary and Queen Cindy the good news.", he said as he went off, back to Licorice Island. The remaining licorice fans and Lemon Honey also congratulated their prince before leaving with the licorice lawyer.

Licortwist waved them goodbye before he tried to summon some licorice pieces, only to realize that none were being summoned. "Oh yeah, power-restraining cuffs." He sighed at not being able to use his powers. He looked around for some sort of transportation until he saw the Twizzler parked nearby. He climbed inside and was about to start the engine when he found a note on the steering wheel. It read: "We know you will try to use your licorice pieces to get around. But seeing as you're restricted from doing that, I've taken the liberty of having the Twizzler delivered here." He looked at the bottom of the page. "P.S. The kart has been limited to 50 MPH, so don't even think of escaping. Good Luck!" "From President Vanellope, the true ruler of Sugar Rush." At the bottom of this was a small emoji with its tongue sticking out, as if mocking the boy. Licortwist just frowned at the note before crumpling it up and tossing it aside. He got into his kart and set off for his destination...Creamy's house.

 **With Creamy...**

She was at her house, tossing out all of Licortwist's belongings out the door. She had this house made after she turned to the good side. Creamy, although supposedly good now, still felt a bit of animosity toward her brother, Rancis. She and Licortwist often spent time together in her new home ever since they became a couple.

But ever since yesterday's fiasco, she's decided she'd had enough of Licortwist's selfish attitude. _"I can't believe he would do this to me again. I gave him enough chances to change already. Did he do anything for me? No! Did he show he cared? No! All that guy wants to do is rule. He already has a whole island. He doesn't need another world to rule. And to think, I tried to be such a nice girlfriend to him."_ , the peanut butter cup girl muttered to herself angrily as she pulled open the closet and ripped out her to-be-ex's clothes and tossed them out the window.

As she continued rummaging through the boy's stuff, she found a locket made of chocolate for the outside casing with a long Twizzler used as the chain. She opened it up and inside was a picture of the two of them on their first official date as a couple. Creamy was smiling at the camera, looking very happy as she hugged Licortwist. Licortwist, on the other hand, just looked dully at the camera, as if he wasn't really interested and just wanted to go home. In his hand was a small candy rose he made out of his licorice pieces.

After seeing this photo, Creamy began to sob. Some part of her knew that Licortwist didn't really like her, evidenced by his expression in his picture. Deep down she felt that she was just lying to herself, hoping that the boy did care about her and maybe even loved her. She thought that it was more or less just wishful thinking on her part. Feeling very hurt, she leaned against a wall and slowly slid down until she ended up sitting on the floor, heartbroken and crying her eyes out. She looked at the locket one more time before she hurled it against the opposite wall, breaking the two halves of the trinket. "That worthless, ungrateful piece of chip!", she cried as she pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her head in her arms as she continued to sob.

Meanwhile, Licortwist was getting close to Creamy's house. As he drove up to their street, he saw a bunch of clothes scattered on the front yard. Upon getting to the driveway and parking the Twizzler, he realized that the scattered clothes were his. "What's going on here?", he asked as he scratched his head. "Maybe Creamy knows about this." He entered the house and called for his girlfriend. "Hey, Creamy! Are you here? I won the case!"

Upstairs, Creamy heard Licortwist's voice and immediately ceased her crying. " _Speak of the devil._ ", she thought . She wiped her face clean of any traces of her tears, got up and dusted off her outfit. She took a moment to gather herself before putting on a stern look. "I'm up here.", she answered.

Hearing her voice, Licortwist climbed up the stairs to find an angry looking Creamy waiting for him in his room. "H-Hey babe. I came to tell you the-". Licortwist noticed all of his things strewn out on the floor. "-What the...What did you do?"

Creamy didn't move and just replied, "Never mind that. Tell me what happened to your sentencing."

"What do you mean by 'never mind that'?! You messed with my stuff!", Licortwist said. He went into the room and tried to pick up some of his things but Creamy blocked him. "Move out of the way, Creamy.", he said in annoyance.

"No. Now tell me what happened?", she said.

Licortwist rolled his eyes. "Fine. If that will get you off my back." Creamy felt very offended by this, but decided not to react until the licorice boy was done. "Okay, basically, the Sugar Rush racers were expecting me to be imprisoned in the Fungeon again but thanks to my lawyer and fans, I just got six months probation. That wouldn't be too bad, but they made me wear these power restraining cuffs for the six month duration."

Creamy moved aside to let Licortwist pass. "Oh really? I thought you said you'd won." She said as she crossed her arms.

Licortwist began picking up his belongings as he replied. "That was just to get you excited. What difference does it make, as long as I got off easy."

"Not as easily as you might think." She said as she walk up behind him, arms still crossed.

"Huh? What was that?", he asked, not entirely paying attention to Creamy. As he was picking up the few things left on the floor, Creamy grabbed him and threw him on the bed. "What now?"

Creamy sighed as she got in front of the boy and looked into his eyes. "Licortwist, I have a question for you...Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?", he said.

"I'm serious, Licortwist. Do you love me"

"Of course I do.", he said flatly.

Noticing his lack of reaction, she decided this was enough of a clue to how he really felt about her. "Alright then. Licortwist, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

Creamy took in a breath. "I want you to leave."

Licortwist was a bit shocked. "What do you mean by 'leave'?"

Creamy looked down and avoided his gaze. "I mean...I want you to leave. I want you to pack up your stuff and go." Her tone became a bit shaky as well as her movements. Her hands shook as she balled them into fists. She felt her eyes start to sting as tears began to fall.

Licortwist was now even more puzzled than before. "Pack up? Why would I do that? I thought you would be happy for-" He was about to finish talking when Creamy suddenly cut him off.

"Don't you get it Licortwist?! I want you out of my house! You care too much about this goal of yours...being a king! I thought I could change you and be good like I did." Creamy went over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror, her face a mess like before. Only this time, her eyes kept watering and some of her mascara smeared all over her face.

"W-What are you saying, exactly?", asked Licortwist, still oblivious to what his girlfriend was trying to say.

 _"I can't believe him. He still has no idea what's going on?"_ , she thought to herself. She grabbed a tissue from the vanity and wiped off her smeared makeup. She turns to him, her crying having ceased as her expression became cold. "Licortwist...I'm breaking up with you. This isn't working out anymore. I thought I could change you but it's now apparent that there's no changing you. We're done. Please get your things and leave my home."

It took Licortwist a while to let it sink in. Once he did, he felt both dumbfounded and angry. "Y-You're kicking me out?" Creamy nods. "YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT?" He repeated, a louder this time. Creamy nods again but also noticed the rise in Licortwist's voice. Licortwist's expression changed to complete fury. "You're not kicking me out. NOBODY KICKS ME OUT. NOBODY!" He grabs Creamy by the shoulders and pushes her hard, her back slamming in the same spot as a while ago, back when she was crying her heart out before Licortwist returned.

Creamy's back hits the wall so hard that the candy wall cracked, leaving an imprint as the Reese's girl slid to the floor.

Licortwist's fury subsides as he looks at Creamy. "Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" He tries to help the girl get up. "Here, let me-" he was about to take her hand, only to me met with a knife inches from his face. "What the- Creamy?"

Creamy glares at him, then at the knife in her hand. She begins to cry again and drops the blade. "I-I-I'm sorry Licortwist. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. I know I may have pushed it to far." He helps her up. "Let's just forget this whole thing, alright?"

Creamy, feeling a mix of nervousness, anger and sadness, looks at him. "I'm serious. I can't let this go on any longer. I really want you to get out."

"You're serious?" The female ex-con nods. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good. Please get all your stuff out of here by sun down." She slowly walks out the door and begins tearing up once more as she disappears down the hall, leaving the prince alone.

"Whatever, I don't need her. She was always screwing up my plans anyway." He says to himself as he collects his clothing on the floor. "Good riddance, I say."

As he was packing up his last shirt, he spots something familiar under the table. "What the..." He says as he picks it up. Looking closely, he seemed to remember what the item in his hand was... "A locket?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks to TheDisneyFan365, Lord Candycane, and W.R. Winters for your OC's.**

 **Special thanks to TheDisneyFan for patience and support. Go read his/her stories. They're obviously way better than mine.**

 **Also, I apologize for any errors regarding the characters or the writers. If anyone is willing to help out, I'm looking for some beta readers.**

 **SALAMAT!**


End file.
